barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Anyway You Slice It
Anyway You Slice It is the 11th episode from third season of Barney & Friends. Plot The school is holding an international festival with booths filled with items from different countries. After visiting each booth, Barney realizes that his friends' booth is empty. After Barney and the kids discuss their favorite type of bread, Stella the Storyteller drops by to tell the story of The Little Red Hen. Realizing the kids need help making their booth, she inspires them by filling their booth with different types of bread. After she leaves, they decide to make their own loaf of bread.and surprise Barney with a special heart-shaped bread. Educational Theme: Different Cultures and their Bread Stories: The Little Red Hen Cast *Barney *Stella the Stoyteller *Carlos *Kathy *Min *Juan Songs #Barney Theme Song #The Umbrella Dance #A La Derecha #Our Friend Barney Had a Band #Who Took the Cookies #Pumpernickel #Make the Bread #I Love You Notes *Juan wore the same shirt from Hats Off To BJ!, except wears shorts, instead blue jeans, and same clothes in Goes on a Field Trip. and a short hair. *Carlos wore the same clothes in Let's Play Exercise, and the same pants from A Welcome Home. and a short hair. *Kathy wore the same clothes in Let's Play Exercise. and a hair-style. *Min wore the same clothes in The Great Robot Race. and a hair-style. *The Barney costumes used in this episode was also seen in A Very Special Friend. *The Season 2 Barney doll is the same from Magical Musical Adventure (1996). *The musical arrangements used in this episode were also heard in The Good Sports. *This episode has finally been uploaded on youtube after years and years for it to be seen. *At the end of this episode, The Barney Doll wears a Chef's Hat. *This is also the first time Juan appears with Stella the Storyteller. *This is the only time Juan appears without B.J. nor Baby Bop. *Barney as a plush toy wears a swagman's hat at the beginning of this episode while at the end, he wears a chef's hat. *The dress-up room, used in the Barney Says for this episode, would later be used for the same segment in "Ship, Ahoy!". *This episode marks the only time Juan appears with Kathy and without B.J. or Baby Bop. *This is one of the times where Barney & the kids sing the whole "I Love You" song Together. *Instead of Using Barney's Closet in this episode, Barney uses his Refrigerator. *The title card only calls this episode "Anyway You Slice It", even though this episode is called "Any Way You Slice It". * When the kids say "Barney!" after he came life, the sound clip is taken from "Barney's Safety Friends!". Clip from Anyway You Slice It # Barney Theme Song (Stop! Go!'s version) (Clip from Anyway You Slice It and Audio from Stop! Go!) # The Umbrella Dance (Clip from Any Way You Slice It and Audio from The Good Egg: Kenya) # The Cambodian Dancers leave the International festival playground! (Clip and audio from Anyway You Slice It and Audio from An Adventure in Make-Believe, Going Places! and Having Tens of Fun!) # Barney doll wearing austrella hat and Barney wearing austrella hat as Comes to Life! (Clip and audio from Anyway You Slice It and Audio from Play for Exercise!) # Barney comes to life (Play for Exercise!) (Clip from Any Way You Slice It and Audio from Play for Exercise!) #Look at all Dolls! (Clip from Anyway You Slice It and Audio from Twice Is Nice!) # Barney To the Right (Season 1 Version) (Clip from Anyway You Slice It and Audio from Hola, Mexico!) #Carlos and Min is To the Right the mexico all over! (Clip from Anyway You Slice It (with the audio) and Audio from Barney's Talent Show and Tea-riffic Manners! (Gianna: Thanks for Everything! Barney!) #Houses!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Clip from Anyway You Slice It and Audio from BJ's Really Cool House! and Splish! Splash!) #Musical Instruments! (Clip from Anyway You Slice It and Audio from Barney's Band!) #Barney Our Friend Barney Had a Band (1993 Version 1 and 2) (Clip from Anyway You Slice It and Audio from Hoo's In The Forest?) #Barney's Booth!!!!!!!!! (Clip and audio from Anyway You Slice It and Audio from A Very Special Delivery!) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Barney End Credits (Stop, Look and Be Safe!'s version) (Clip from Anyway You Slice It and Audio from Stop, Look and Be Safe!) Audio from Any Way You Slice It # Barney Theme Song (Anyway You Slice It's version) (Clip from Spring Into Fun! and Audio from Anyway You Slice It) # Barney The Umbrella Dance (1995 Version) (Clip from We've Got Rhythm! and Audio from Anyway You Slice It) # Chip and Perry leave (Clip and audio from Snack Time! and Audio from Anyway You Slice It, Come Blow Your Horn! and Any Way You Slice It) # Chip and Perry at the Game! (Clip from Snack Time! (with the audio) and Audio from I Can Be a Firefighter!, On The Move, Anyway You Slice It, Come Blow Your Horn! and Having Tens of Fun!) # Michael arrives and Jordan leaves and Michael leaving (Clip and audio from Stop, Look and Be Safe! and Audio from Twice Is Nice! and Anyway You Slice It) # Barney comes to life (Anyway You Slice It) (Clip from Home Sweet Homes and Audio from Anyway You Slice It) # Looking at all School Picnic for Pictures while Robert and Kristen (Clip from It's Tradition! and Audio from Any Way You Slice It) # Barney To the Right (1995 Version) (Clip from Hola, Mexico! and Audio from Anyway You Slice It) # Great job everybody! (Clip from Are We There Yet? and Audio from Anyway You Slice It) # Thanks to King (Clip from Barney's Musical Castle and Audio from Anyway You Slice It) # Homes in the World of Pictures! (Clip from Home Sweet Homes! and Audio from Anyway You Slice It) # Look at All Musical Instruments! (Clip from Barney's Band! and Audio from Red, Blue and Circles Too!, Anyway You Slice It and The Good Egg) # Barney Our Friend Barney Had a Band (1995 Version) (Clip from Stick with Imagination! and Audio from Anyway You Slice It) # No Treasure yet? (Clip from The Treasure of Rainbow Beard! (with the audio) and Audio from Anyway You Slice It and Barney in Outer Space) # Too Bad! (Clip from Camera Safari (episode) and Audio from Anyway You Slice It) # Barney Who Took the Cookies (1995 Version) (Clip from Grandparents are Grand! (1993) and Audio from Anyway You Slice It) # Let's Eat Some Healthy Snacks! (Clip and audio from The Exercise Circus! and Audio from Anyway You Slice It) # Clarance the Goose is pretending! (Clip and audio from Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose! and Audio from At Home with Animals, Seven Days a Week!, Good Job!, Good, Clean Fun!, Trading Places!, Stop, Look and Be Safe! and Anyway You Slice It) # Barney's Closet (Anyway You Slice It) (Clip from I Can Do That! and Audio from Anyway You Slice It) #Everybody Safe (Clip and audio from Round and Round We Go and Audio from Barney's Halloween Party!, Twice Is Nice! and Anyway You Slice It) #Barney Pumpernickel (1995 Version) (Clip from Walk Around the Block with Barney! and Audio from Any Way You Slice It #That was Yummy Desert! (Clip from Let's Eat! and Audio from Any Way You Slice It) #Tony says "I'm hungry!". (Clip from Who's Your Neighbor? and Audio from Anyway You Slice It) #Stella arrived in Michigan, USA (Clip from It's Home To Me! (with the audio) and Audio from Anyway You Slice It, You Can Be Anything! and It's Tradition!) #Once Upon a Time called "The Little Red Hen". (Anyway You Slice It's version) (Clip from Snack Time! and Audio from Any Way You Slice It) #Happily Ever After of "The Girl Who Cried Wolf". (Anyway You Slice It's version) (Clip from Once Upon a Fairy Tale and Audio from Any Way You Slice It) #Hannah says "Cookies". (Clip from It's a Rainy Day! and Audio from Anyway You Slice It) #In Germany! (Clip and audio from A World of Friends! and Audio from Any Way You Slice It and Anyway You Slice It (Reprise)) #That's It! The Cookies is ready! (Clip and audio from I Like To Eat Some Cookies and Audio from Anyway You Slice It) #Looking Outside The Sounds Like A Garbage Truck! (Clip and audio from I Can Be a Firefighter! and Audio from Anyway You Slice It (That Will Be The Perfect For The International Festival!) #Barney and Robert learning about Family Traditions! (Clip and audio from It's Tradition! and Audio from Anyway You Slice It and Twice Is Nice!) #Stella leave from Hawaii (Clip and audio from Once Upon a Time (home video) and Audio from Anyway You Slice It, You've Got to Have Art! and Waiting for Mr. MacRooney) #Stella leaving in Greece (Clip and audio from Trading Places! and Audio from First Day of School, Anyway You Slice It and Room for Everyone) #First wan't sung I love you (Clip and audio from Rock with Barney and Audio from Stop, Look and Be Safe!, Barney's Beach Party, Anyway You Slice It, Read with Me, Dance with Me, Having Tens of Fun!, Waiting for Mr. MacRooney, Come on Over to Barney's House and Three Wishes) #Stella leave in Halland (Clip and audio from Waiting for Mr. MacRooney and Audio from Any Way You Slice It) #It's a Big Rocket! (Clip and audio from Barney in Outer Space and Audio from Barney's Beach Party and Anyway You Slice It) #Barney Make the Bread (1995 Version) (Clip from Barney's Adventure Bus! and Audio from Anyway You Slice It) #Miss Jo leave and Cody the Cat leaving (Clip and audio from Here Kitty, Kitty! (episode) and Audio from The Queen of Make-Believe and Anyway You Slice It) #Derek fell my knee (Clip and audio from Be a Friend and Audio from Any Way You Slice It and Playing it Safe!) #Welcome to Stella Cousin (Clip and audio from It's Time for Counting! and Audio from Anyway You Slice It, Good Job! and At Home with Animals) #Too much Stellas! (Clip and audio from It's Time for Counting! and Audio from Anyway You Slice It, Good Job!, At Home with Animals, Be a Friend, Rock with Barney, It's Showtime!, A New Friend, Spring Into Fun!, At Home in the Park!, You Are Special! and Shopping for a Surprise!) #Tosha's Lonely Little Number!, (Clip and audio from It's Raining, It's Pouring... and Audio from Barney's Fun & Games, Anyway You Slice It, Try It, You'll Like It! and Barney's Band!) #I surprise for the FINAL ACT! (Clip and audio from The Exercise Circus! and Audio from Anyway You Slice It and The Treasure of Rainbow Beard!) #Barney I love you (Anyway You Slice It's version) (Clip from First Day of School and Audio from Anyway You Slice It and A Fountain of Fun!) #Barney I love you (What a World We Share's version) (Clip from Count Me In! and Audio from What a World We Share and Anyway You Slice It) #Hey everybody! It's time to Barney Says! (Anyway You Slice It's version) (Clip from All Mixed Up! and Audio from Anyway You Slice It) #Barney comes to play (Anyway You Slice It) (Clip from Going Places! and Audio from Anyway You Slice It) #Barney Says Segment (Anyway You Slice It) (for Drewit1 and VideoStationBRNY will be in September 2014 and 2016 for Anyway You Slice It on Drewit1's copy for VideoStationBRNY) #And remember, I Love You! (Anyway You Slice It's version) (Clip from Hola, Mexico! and Audio from Anyway You Slice It) #Barney End Credits (Anyway You Slice It's version) (Clip from Camp WannaRunaRound (home video) and Audio from Anyway You Slice It) Audio from Any Way You Slice It (credits) # Barney End Credits (Any Way You Slice It's version) (Clip from Camp WannaRunaRound (home video) and Audio from Any Way You Slice It) No Credits * -I Can Do That! Gallery Title Card.jpg|Any Way You Slice It Title Card Our Friend, Barney has a Band (from Anyway You Slice It!).jpg|Dancing! The Missing Cookies!.png|But Who? Foods!.jpg|Pumernickle Beard! Make a Bread!.png|Make a Beard end song! HEART SHAPED BREAD!!!!!!!!!!.jpg|Heart shaped bread! Look Bread!.jpg|Ready for Heart Shape for Bread! Chef's hat!.jpg|Chef's hat! The Season 3 Barney Says Segment.jpg|Barney Says Tittle Card Category:Barney & Friends First Generation